worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Theway
Welcome Hi, welcome to Strike Witches Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Theway page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snugglemuffins (Talk) 06:51, March 1, 2010 oh god that archive is fantastic. now i can go back and read my anonymous posts and be reminded of how much of a dick i am. oh, and get SW stuff i missed. Question about the archive. When i visit the page, I ended up seeing nothing but Erica carrying a Giant fish... Dandan550 04:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah, just click View on the top right of the image to view the thread it was posted in; sometimes you can find the most recent SW thread too! Theway 02:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) What about the images attach to it? Is there a way to see it? All I can see is "4chan-leech" image... Dandan550 08:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) No, they only host thumbnails at easymodo. Sometimes the iqdb link works, and will link to something like Gelbooru with the full image. Theway 07:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) you should add the F4U Corsair and P-47D Thunderbolt to liberion striker lists. Uhhh The link to the generator page keeps saying "this page cannot be displayed". I don't know if it's just my computer but there may be a coding error.Fallschirmjager 21:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Strange, it seems to be loading for me at the moment. I guess a free web host provides that kind of reliability. Theway 06:29, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Damnit all, it still doesn't work for me.Fallschirmjager 15:10, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Witch generator additions You got a pretty extensive list of weapons, heres some to add (note: I'm using real country names to prevent confusion and because I'm lazy). For France, you forgot the M1903 Springfield (Free French forces were largely re-equiped with British and American weapons). For some of the Commonwealth nations like Australia and South Africa, they don't have the Bren gun listed. Since you put a couple water-cooled machine guns like the Vickers and Maxim, there should also be the Browning M1917 listed because it was just as heavily used as the Browning M1919. For Canada, the Ross rifle could be included because it was used as a sniper rifle in WW2 and by some reserve units, I think the Canadians also used the Bren gun. The Japanese used captured American M1903 Springfields early in the war and does Arisaka on your list contain all Japanese bolt-action rifles used in WW2 or just the Type 38? For Germany shouldn't there be also most of the French and Russian weapons on there too, because the Germans are well known for issuing captured weapons, particularly the PPSh-41. For the Phillipines, I believe they were also issued M1903 Springfields and M1918 Browning Automatic Rifles by the US Army. Shouldn't the Italians also be armed with the M1 Garand if you're counting weapons they used after they joined the Allies. For America you forgot shotguns such as the Browning M1897 Trench gun. And for just general weapons you could add pistols, rocket launchers, and flamethrowers.Fallschirmjager 23:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the additions! I've missed quite a bit as I've relied on Wikipedia for most of the weapon usage info. Not sure about the Arisaka; it would probably make sense to split it up into the major rifles. Regarding pistols, it doesn't seem like they get much use in the Strike Witches universe, and the generator is just picking the primary weapon, so I leave the sidearm to the user's imagination. I would like to add more rocket launchers to the list, but I'm not sure how many witches would be using flamethrowers (are the Neuroi flammable, I wonder?). Theway 06:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I know for a fact America, Germany, Russia, and Japan used flamethrowers in WW2, and I think Britain used some. Anything can be made flammable with a flamethrower.Fallschirmjager 15:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Accessories For accessories since its not that long, you could add goggles, helmets, body armor (there was some forms of body armor in WW2 like the German S42 steel plate body armor and the American Flak jacket), and maybe swords (or would they be catagorized under weapons?) Fallschirmjager 15:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC)